Un día como el sexo opuesto
by Lia-sennenko
Summary: No era más que una simple idea, un comentario que decir entre los compañeros, por que bueno ¿como sería la vida si fueron del sexo opuesto un día?


Un día como el sexo opuesto

Era un día como cualquier otro, despertar, desayunar e ir al instituto. No le di mucha importancia al asunto como de costumbre, generalmente no lo hago y no veo por qué hacerlo hoy, mi madre me despide en la puerta y desde mi posición agito la mano despidiéndome de mi padre. Me acomodo los casos sobre las orejas y le pongo reproducir a la música, hoy no me apetece ir en bus, así que decido caminar al insti, no me hago más de lo normal. Al llegar a la puerta el director está dejando entrar a los alumnos, que fastidio, eso generalmente lo hace la señorita Faira, la maestra de historia. Con pesadumbre cruzó la puerta cuando una voz me saca de mis pensamientos.

-¡Hey (Tu nombre "T/N")! Espera, ¿qué tal has amanecido?

-Bien, no hay mucho que reportar Irei

Le sonrío a mi pelirrojo amigo, el cual libera una sonora carcajada por mi comentario, ajito un poco la cabeza acomodando mi cabello, a lo que él sencillamente extiende la trenza que cae por su hombro izquierdo, puedo ver en sus ojos las mismas palabras de siempre _"si lo amarras, ya no es tan molesto" _me lo pienso por momentos y luego rectifico mi respuesta.

-No gracias, solo le doy a _Cassy _más motivos para molestarme…

-¿Cassy, ya hay tanta confianza? Juraría que odiabas a Cassandra

-¡Claro que la odio! Esa pelirroja mal teñida, desde que llegue a este sitio no me ha dejado ni un solo momento.

Y vaya que tengo razón, no hace mucho llegue a este instituto pero es excusa para que Cassandra esté todo el tiempo encima mío, únicamente por ser el nuevo, si pudiera se las regresaría pero no va conmigo golpear a las mujeres, entramos al salón de clase y la primera en correr a saludarme como siempre es Alexa, me rodea en un fructuoso abrazo evitando que pueda mover mis brazos, cuando me suelta alboroto su cabello azul.

-T/N, hey, ayer escuche que el grupo que te gusta sacó una nueva canción y no pude evitar descargarla, mira- Se alza en puntas y pone sobre mi cabeza sus cascos para que escuchará la canción, a esta cercanía puedo percibir perfectamente el aroma de su perfume, su cabello, todo de ella es simplemente hechizador, y con un poco más de altura tengo una vista mucho más que perfecta de su orgullo como mujer -¿Verdad que mola?

-Ciertamente Alexa, ayer no tuve tiempo de escucharla, menos mal que la descargaste…

-Si ya terminaste de ver los pechos de mi hermana, puedes venir a atender la revancha que tenemos pendiente- El color sube por mis mejillas, maldita sea.

-¡Maldita seas Armín!- Me alejo lo más rápido que puedo Alexa sentándome aun lado de su hermana gemela, ayer nos habíamos quedado en una batalla muy interesante y ahora quiero la revancha. Pasado un rato el salón empezó a llenarse, algo que no es realmente malo, ya que significa que podemos terminar nuestro encuentro sin interrupciones.

Clase con la señorita Faira, nada mejor para terminar un encuentro entre titanes, al verme derrotado estuve por gritarle de todo a Aria, empezando por gritar su nombre en lugar de su nombre de jugador, pero lo haría en otro momento. No en clase no es recomendable por muy despistada que sea la señorita Faira. Al terminar la clase ella alcanzó a su hermana y salieron del aula, cobarde. Imite su acción aunque al hacerlo alguien me empujo y casi caigo de bruces al suelo de no ser porque había alguien frente a mí.

-¿Tan urgido estas T/N?- Yo conozco perfectamente esa voz.

-Ah, pero si solo es Cassy, espero no haberme roto la nariz-

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo pedazo de idiota?!- Vi su puño demasiado cerca de mi rostro por lo retrocedí un poco, se perfectamente que ese tipo de comentarios la sacan de su sitio –Oh si lo olvidaba, el señorito no puede di darse placer el solo

-Oh vamos Cassy, sé que me deseas- Me deje caer sobre las taquillas frente a mí acorándola –Así que ¿por qué no lo admites?

-Porque yo, no me fijo en pequeñeces- Ese fue un golpe demasiado bajo, me separo de las taquillas y estoy por soltarle cuatro frescas cuando siendo unas manos rodead mi brazos, me giro y me encuentro con la mirada de Kenia, pude sentir su mirada fría fija en Cassandra quien se erguía orgullosamente -¿Y tú que buscas pulga?

-Deja en paz a T/N Cassandra. Todo el insti sabe que te duele tener tan poco trasero- Mordí mi lengua para no soltar la risotada que quería ante las palabras de Kenia, vaya que ella sabe cómo responderle a Cassandra, aunque solo en ocasiones, justo cuando creí que esto podría volverse una pelea de mujeres unos tacones hicieron su aparición, gire la cabeza y tan solo ver su albina cabellera me hizo saber que las cosas se tranquilizarían.

-Venga Cassy, no tienes por qué ponerte de esa forma- Sujeta el brazo de su amiga y luego me dedica una sonrisa –Me alegra ver que tu relación con Cassandra ha mejorado T/N.

-Yo no le diría mejorar, y más bien le diría empeorar Lizzy- Ella se ríe y sujeta sus codos con gracia.

-Y sin embargo es la persona con la que pasas más tiempo en el insti T/N.

-Ella me busca

Así son usualmente mis días en el instituto Sweet Amoris, vine de intercambio hará cerca de un año, y para compresa mía, una compañera de mi antiguo insti me siguió, Kenia. Aunque ella se fue al campamento militar un tiempo, al regresar era una mujer la vieras por donde la vieras. Aquí también encontré varios amigos, entre ellos está Irei, con el que suelo pasar gran parte del tiempo. Violet, un chico en comparación con todos, pequeño de estatura, y con una expresión más inocente de lo que debería, suelo verlo dibujar porque me entretiene. No puedo afirmar que Mello es uno de mis mejores amigos, ya que no siempre estamos de acuerdo en todo. Esta Key, un chico con el que sin duda alguna no quiero meterme, pues seguro que si lo hago terminare perdiendo. Pierre… trabaja en el periódico escolar… no creo que podamos estar de acuerdo en algo nunca. Y como olvidar a mi mejor amigo Rode, vaya que de no haber sido por él jamás hubiese logrado aclarar el asunto que se dio con el ex de Cassy, le debo mucho. Esos son mis amigos varones.

En cuanto a las mujeres están; Alexa alguien sumamente alegre y dispuesta repartir sonrisas… lesbiana… para una gran desgracia. Su hermana gemela Aria… perdón "Armín" una gamer en potencia con la que definitivamente jamás me cansaré de platicar. Está Cassandra que me ha molestado desde que pise este lugar, una amante pasional del rock, tiene su propio grupo con Lizzy y he de decir son muy buenas. Elizabeth, o Lizzy, paciente, y amable, su hábito de vestir a la época victoriana le da un estilo único. Kenia, lo que era antes y lo que es ahora son totalmente diferentes, pero si me dieran a elegir me quedo con ambas. Y Natalie, o Natalie ella siempre tan organizada y pendiente de todo, ella es el por qué Mello y yo jamás podremos estar de acuerdo en todo, desde que me entere que Natalie lo rechazó y el sigue insistiendo vi una posible oportunidad. Y luego queda el hermano de Natalie y sus secuaces, pero ellos me importan poco.

-Veo que estas muy metido en tu mundo el día de hoy T/N- Me giro y veo a Natalie como siempre, apuntando algo y supervisando a los alumnos, me río y un poco y veo a Mello acercarse, por lo que rodeo los hombros de Natalie y la acercó a mí.

-Tengo la intención de que hoy sea un gran día.

-Esperemos que sí- Se libera de mi agarre y va a la sala de delegados a hacer… no-se-que-cosas. Al dar la vuelta está ahí Brian, el hermano de Natalie, buscando crear problemas como siempre…

-Gran forma de empezar el día ¿cierto T/N?

-Toda la razón Rode, con una discusión con Brian y compañía

_Xoxoxoxox_

-Y más o menos así es como sería Sweet Amoris si ustedes fueran mujeres- Sonrío dirigiendo la vista a Castiel y Lyssandro quienes parecen algo confusos.

-No entiendo por qué dices que no tengo trasero, tabla de planchar.

-Por favor, si tú dices que yo soy una tabla de planchar, tú eres una pared.

-Bueno venga no se peleen.

-Lyss tiene razón Su, además me agrada la idea de tener más pechos que Armín.

-¡Hey! Todo saben que como el mayor y más atractivo yo tendría más pechos.

-Chicos… ¿enserio eso importa ahora?- El gesto de Nathaniel de muestra que no está muy conforme con las cosas como van ahora.

-A mí me parece una gran idea.

-¡Gracias Rosa! Deberían empezar a pensar como ella.

-No tengo especial énfasis en pensar que soy mujer- Termina Kentin sentado a mi lado y viendo mis dibujos chuscos de cómo se verían ellos en el sexo opuesto. Al fin y al cabo sería algo realmente entretenido, aunque solo sea cosa de la imaginación.

* * *

Hola! que tal?

bueno digamos que esta fue idea de rápido, se me ocurrio y dije por que no? XD

bueno Amour Sucré no es mio es de ChiNoMiko

supongo que algunos captaron los nombres pero por si las dudas...

Iris: Irei (que obvio no?)

Kim: Key (no se, suena algo rudo xD)

Melody: Mello (no se me ocurrio otro mejor DD:)

Peggie: Pierre (suena paresido e.e)

Amber: Brian (ese era obvio... supongo e.e)

Rosalya: Rode (no pude pensar uno mejor u.u)

Violeta: Violet

Castiel: Cassandra

Lyss: Elisabeth

Alexy: Alexa

Armín... ese no pude pensar uno mejor así que por eso el mote gamer Armín xD

Kentin: Kenia (no se, me gusta como le queda D:)

Nathaniel: Natalie

si queda alguna duda... o quieren simplemente decir si les gusto... deja review :3


End file.
